The Atomic Threat
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: Superwoman story based on the Max Fleischer cartoons. When an escaped Luthor gets his hands on a stolen atom bomb, chaos ensues which Superwoman must put a stop to.


"Up in the sky,look!" "It's a bird!" "It's a plane!" "It's Superwoman!"

Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! This amazing stranger from the planet Krypton! The Woman of Steel: Superwoman! Possessing remarkable physical strength, Superwoman fights a never ending battle for truth and justice! Disguised as a mild mannered newspaper reporter, Clara Kent!

The deep recesses of the Pocchian prison's interior were drab, grey concrete bricks, fused to each other with cement. The surfaces of those toward the upper floors, where the more dangerous prisoners were kept, were as cold and damp as the hearts of the inmates. Instead of iron bars like the rest of the prisoners incarerated there, these inmates were kept behind large, steel, windowless doors. Among these high-security malcontents were the likes of mass murderers, terrorists, and most notoriously, vile dictator, Alexei Luthor!

As rookie prison guard, Gregor Mischev, a fresh faced, strong and eager young man, was making his rounds in the dangerous division, when the sound of loud moaning came to his ears. Gregor turned in the direction of the noise and shone his flashlight on the door it was coming from. The rust-spattered steel door was crookedly adorned with the numbers "616862". He fearfully recounted to himself [That's Luthor's Number!] with a worried expression on his face. He cautiously approached the ice cold steel gateway, and asked aloud " ? Are you alright?"

The familiar voice of the former ruler of the country groaned back weakly "Ooooohhhhh, my stomach. Please, Guard, get a Doctor. Hurry!" While still retaining a touch of menace.

"Uhh, Alright, I'll get him immediately, please hold on!" Gregor said aloud, concernedly, while thinking to himself,[And a bigger gun, as well..]

Minutes later, Sven Hapsburg, one of the prison's physicians, a tall, elegant looking blonde man with a bushy moustache, walked down the darkened corridor with Gregor, now armed with a double-barreled shotgun, in tow. "So, do you suppose he is faking it?" Dr. Hapsburg asked warily.

"Maybe not, but I'm not taking any chances." Gregor answered, his dark brown eyes looking ahead nervously.

As they came to the door, Luthor's groaning was already quite audible. The two men stopped outside. Dr. Hapsburg looked over at Gregor for a few moments, before turning back to the door, and briskly rapped on it a couple of times with his knuckles. Producing a dull, metallic echo. "Mister Luthor? This is the Doctor. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uuuurrghhh!" Was the slow, pain filled reply that emitted from the door in a muffled sound.

Hapsburg then turned to Gregor, gave a swift nod, and announced cautiously "All right. We're coming in."

Gregor then took the keyring from his belt, carefully searched for the right one, then inserted the key into the lock, and turned it, until he heard a sharp click. Then, with a steady hand, he slowly turned the metal handle.

Luthor lay on his right side on his small and ragged cot in the darkened cell, facing away from the door. He continued to loudly moan and wail as Dr. Hapsburg walked into the cell and cautiously approached the troubled inmate as Gregor stood in the doorway, his shotgun at the ready. "Luthor, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Hapsburg asked concernedly, as he stood beside the deposed dictator.

"Uuuggghhhh! My stomach, Doctor! It hurts so bad!" Luthor groaned in pain.

"Alright, Mister Luthor. Just relax and turn over so I can examine.." Was all that Dr. Hapsburg had time to say, before, in a sudden flash of movement, Luthor swung his concealed right hand, which held a razor sharp stone shiv, straight at the helpless Doctor, plunging the weapon deep into his neck! With a quick spurt of blood, and a gurgling, strangled scream, Hapsburg fell to the ground, motionless.

Gregor was alert, he quickly aimed his weapon as Luthor lept from the cot. "Don't move! I'll shoot!" He ordered loudly.

Luthor quickly snatched Dr. Hapsburg's lifeless body off of the floor and made a threatening motion with his makeshift dagger. Gregor fired his shotgun, and the sound of thunder and the smell of gunpowder filled the air. Unfortunately, the fatal projectiles entered the chest of Dr. Hapsburg's corpse, which Luthor was using as a shield!

"Down to the ground! Lie facedown, now!" Gregor commanded angrily, continuing to point his shotgun at the psychotic criminal.

However, Luthor, his emerald green eyes glinting hatefully, tossed the dead body directly at the frightened and angry young guard and at the same time, charged him, his shiv ready in a stabbing motion.

Some time, after the mayhem was over, Officer Mischev walked out of the High Security wing, walking briskly and evenly as if nothing had happened, his shotgun carelessly dangling by his side. His Cap pulled down low. As he passed the Guard station, his best friend, Haliel Chartoff, a heavy, old timer who had trained the eager young man, called out to him "You okay, Gregor? I heard some shots and screaming back there!" In a concerned voice.

"The situation is under control." Gregor muttered to the older guard, as he headed for the descending stairway.

Haliel looked after Gregor with a worried expression. He wasn't acting like himself.

Once in the prison's parking garage, a stark white concrete room illuminated by several dim yellow bulbs, and supported by strong looking white columns, Gregor approached a shining dark green sedan neatly sandwiched inbetween a two other vehicles, opened the driver's side door, and got in. Then after taking out his key out of his pocket, placed it in the ignition, and started the engine, he then backed out of his space, put the car into gear, drove quietly out of the garage, and past the kindly security gate attendant, to whom he quickly flashed his identification badge without even turning to face him, nor acknowlodging his friendly "Evening, Gregor!" After the gate was lifted, the vehicle pulled out into the empty street, gradually beginning to increase it's speed, until it was doing at least 80 on the lonely moonlit street.

With a casual sweep of his left hand, Gregor pushed back his guard cap, along with his light brown hair and the scalp that had held the hair so carefully in place, revealing a mop of fiery red hair, further crimsoned by the poor unfortunate Officer Gregor Mischev's blood. His diguise now removed, Alexei Luthor blessed his own beautiful genius. The genius that had thought of this glorious plan, that noticed how much he and Officer Mischev resembled one another, and more importantly, the fabulous genius that had it's sights set high...for revenge!

The story was all over the Pocchian newspapers the next day, "Dictator Luthor Kills Guard; Doctor, Escapes Prison" "Massive Manhunt Begins For Escaped Luthor" the headlines read.

Word of Luthor's dramatic escape soon spread stateswide as well, and various American residents, especially Metropolis residents, were terrified at the possibility that they might be targeted, knowing Luthor's disdain for the city after Superwoman foiled a couple of his plans there. Multiple houses and businesses invested in new types of sophisticated locks and dangerous firearms. The National Guard was put on high alert, and recieved the Governer's permission to patrol the city.  
On any given day, it was not unusual to witness armed squadrons of soldiers in full battle dress, pouring down the avenues of Metropolis in their jeeps. Needless to say, many commuters were not pleased at their trip to work being inturrupted in the blistering summmer heat by the military procession's passing.

High up in the skyscraper that housed the offices of the newspaper The Daily Planet, Louis Lane parted the faded yellow blinds to the window in the office he shared with co-worker, Clara Kent, and peered out to the city below. "There go those soldiers down the streets, again." he said with a sigh.

"Louis, The Chief isn't paying you to look out the window. Anyway, isn't there a certain story about a dock worker's strike that you should be working on?" Clara said quietly, her eyes never moving from the the the solid black typewriter, from which she was quickly and efficiently tapping out her latest scoop.

"Lay off, Clarybelle. I just don't see what the big deal is. Luthor's just probably going to into hiding, he's not going to try to try to attack this place again, after Superwoman took care of him and his pals." Louis countered derisively, not bothering to turn and look at her.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Louis. You don't know Luthor like I do." Clara replied.

Suddenly, Louis turned away from the window, and cast a suspicious glare at her, asking "Really, Clarybelle? And how would you know him so well?"

Clara realized at that moment she had slipped up. Her hand instinctively flew up to her mouth, as if to push the words back past her lips. However, Clara was a bright and careful young woman, and knew how to keep secrets undercover well. She had to, in her secret identity as the mighty heroine Superwoman, it was she who had put Luthor away several times. So, Clara merely placed her hand down, grinned confidently, and turned to Louis as she adjusted her thick glasses, saying "It's just woman's intuition, Louis. Every good female reporter has it." before turning back to her work.

Louis merely turned back to the window without a word, and continued to watch the armored vehicles pass by.

The security official's head jerked backwards as the hollowpoint round of ammunition rammed into his forehead and blew apart inside his cranium, ripping his brain matter apart like tissue paper, killing him instantly.

Luthor's men, a motley crew of mostly bulky men dressed in ragged, musty clothing with some of their noses bent out of shape, and five o' clock shadows and one somewhat thin, but scrappy brown haired man attired the same, poured into the large, well stocked warehouse in a disciplined, single file line. All of the slovenly looking malcontents were armed with large rifles and flashlights. Scowls and shady looks crossed their crag-like faces as they made their way inside through the large open door. "Look sharp, boys. Remember what Luthor said. They'll be on us soon." The skinny man, who seemed to be in charge, ordered the team of large gangsters.

Then, as if to verify the statement, An extremely bright spotlight from high above shown down on the group, followed by the harsh command from the darkness "HALT! This is the United States Army! Lay down your arms and surrender!"

The men shielded their eyes as they looked around at various soldiers in silhouette aiming their standard issue rifles at them! Instantly, the men raised their own rifles and began firing, as the sounds of gunfire and ricochets echoed off the stone walls of the facilty. Soldiers one after the other dropped to the ground after being hit in a vital area. One of Luthor's men was then struck through the neck and hit the ground, bleeding courpiously, his nerves shuddering as his life ebbed away. The soldier who fired the shot then recieved a message of death right between the eyes. Then, there was silence.

"You think we got 'em all?" One mook asked the leader.

"Of course we did, you mess." The thin thug responded.

One gangster began to kneel down to inspect his fallen comrade, but the skinny boss of the team yanked him up by his collar. "Forget him! Let's get to work!" He barked, as they began to make their way to the back of the warehouse.

The flashlight came upon a rather large wooden solitary crate with the black lettering "A-114" upon it.

"That it?" One thug asked the leader.

"Yeah, it's what the paper said. Get the forklift to it, and be careful, you mugs." The svelte mobster replied.

Minutes later, a large, forklift roared into the warehouse and hooked up the crate, driving out with it, the mobsters in tow. However, as the hoods approached the large moving truck that they had arrived in, the mobster operating the forklift attempted to lift the crate upwards to load it into the truck, after lifting the heavy box a couple of feet, the machine jammed.

"What's going on?! What happened?!" The skinny thug asked furiously.

"Uh, I dunno. I think it's stuck." The ham faced thug operating the machine replied dimwittedly.

"Oh, for..! You fellas, help me lift this thing up! Hurry!" The head of the gang ordered as he the rest of the mobsters grabbed a hold of the large crate and lifted with all of their might. They grunted and strained to the best of their abilities, as veins pulsated on their foreheads and necks. Eventually, the men managed to budge the box halway into the truck. Then, upon pulling the crate all the way in the large truck and the head thug giving the command "Okay, let's make tracks!" they pulled the back door down and sped off into the night.

News headlines the next day read "BLOODBATH IN ARMY WAREHOUSE; ASSAILANTS MAKE OFF WITH ATOM BOMB" "A-BOMB HEISTED; PANIC GROWS WILD".

Now, Metropolis had gone into full panic mode. "Duck and Cover" drills were being performed in schools across the city, bomb shelters were being sold at a hectic pace. The military stepped up their guard at Metroplois' border, performing identification and vehicle checks to anyone entering the city, causing massive backups in traffic and headaches to tourists and commuters.

However, it didn't even matter, as Luthor and his men didn't even intend to come to Metropolis by land. At the moment, they were stationed in a stuffy, rotting log cabin, located deep within the Adirondacks, the large and long moving truck parked conspicuously behind it. But the men were quite far from civilization and were not worried in the least.

Luthor, a psychotic, far away look in his eyes, and a persistant tic in his left cheek, sat in a cross-legged position on the floor, staring intently at the large black, dull, ovular object with it's enclosed motor in the back, with a wide, malevolent grin on his face, as if he were a child on Christmas morning, staring at his brand new expensive toy. As the goons stared nervously at their leader and the bomb, they wondered what he might do next, sweating bullets. Luthor then turned to the men, the devious grin still plastered on his face. "Gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for a job extremely well done!" He said deeply appreciatively.

"W-We aim to please, Sir." The thin gangster replied nervously, holding his hat in his hands.

Luthor then turned back to the large black egg of death, saying softly and ponderously. "You boys don't know how much POWER you've put into my hands. But I can't keep it to myself, obviously. This obliterating marvel must be worth a small fortune...Now with Hitler and Stalin out of power, there's not many men in a position of an enemy of the U.S. that would be considered a deadly threat..." Then, suddenly, Luthor lept to his feet, his finger pointed straight at the ceiling, shouting aloud "I HAVE IT!" Which caused his henchmen's bodies and hearts to jump briefly in fright. "I have a plan which will give me thousands of dollars, and gives me revenge on that blasted Superwoman and her insipid city all in one fell swoop!" He yelled aloud. "Kristoff, to the typewriter! I need a letter dictated!" Luthor commanded the skinny mobster.

"Yes, Boss!" Kristoff said, immediately heading for the small, square wooden table upon which a black typewriter rested.

Just as Kristoff was seated, Luthor began speaking in an even, yet brisk voice. "To His Honor, Mayor Fitzgerald..."

Mayor David Fitzgerald was sitting at his desk in his lush, higly furnished office, however, the atmosphere in the room was anything but inviting. He was sweating like a pig and in his svelte, well manicured hand, he held a spotless white handkerchief that he was mopping across his heavily perspiring brow. His uneasy attitude was a result of his nerves working overtime over the fact that known terrorist Alexei Luthor was now as free as a bird, and possibly had gotten hold of an A-bomb. In his fevered mind, he prayed that the theft was an isolated incident. However, his worst fears were about to be realized.

Deborah, The Mayor's beautiful young secretary with her sandy brown hair curled to the hilt, dressed in a light blue dress , hurriedly walked through the door and approached the Mayor's desk with a look of concern across her face. "Excuse me, Your Honor, but someone had this letter sent to you. There's no return address, but it has "urgent" written on it." He explained.

"Thank you, Deborah." Mayor Fitzgerald said slightly uneasily, his pupils behind the rectangular framed spectacles on his face beginning to dialate as he took the letter from Deborah's hand. As the young lady left the room, The Mayor looked at the front of the envelope. Sure enough, there was the City Hall's address with "To Mayor Fitzgerald" and "URGENT!" written underneath it in red ink. Indeed, there was no return address.

Cautiously, Mayor Fitzgerald opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter out and held it up to the light to see it properly. Written in the mechanical black letters of a typewriter, was the message: "To His Honor, Mayor Fizgerald. I, Alexei Luthor have the missing atomic weapon that was stolen from the army warehouse. I am willing to return it if my following demands are met. One, Have my previous offenses stricken from all records, including the ones given to Pocchian courts. Two, Deliver Exactly $5,000,000 in unmarked bills to the area enclosed on the second page of this letter. Three, Make arrangements for a one way flight to Switzerland for my colleagues and myself. Above all, Your Honor, do NOT request the assistance of the Police or the Armed Forces, for if you do, your fine city will be reduced to a heap of ashes..." There was no signiture. However, Mayor Fitzgerald was sure that this was the doing of Luthor.

The Mayor began to breathe uneasily at the prospect that Luthor could make good on his threat. He shut his eyes tight, gripped the edges of his desk until his knuckles turned eggshell white. He then steadied his breathing, loosened his grip on his desk and eased open his dark brown eyes. He then reached over to his intercom and pushed down a tiny switch on it. "Yes, Your Honor?" Deborah's voice asked uneasily.

"Deborah, arrange a cabinet meeting, immediately.." Fitzgerald announced, still a little winded.

"Mr. Mayor? Are you alright?" Deborah asked in a concerned voice.

"Please, Deborah, quickly!" Fitzgerald ordered, almost unintelligibly.

"Yes, sir." Deborah responded promptly.

The Mayor's office was almost completely awash with a cloud of cigarette smoke half an hour later. Samuel Weiss, the almost emanciated, and balding Deputy Mayor, took another deep puff off of his filterless Lucky Strike and exhaled towards the ceiling. "Are you sure the plan will work, Your Honor? I mean, if it IS Luthor, and he's really got the bomb, any interference with the demands could put the whole city in mortal jeopardy!" He said in a grave monotone.

"Yes, Weiss, I know. But we can't allow these malcontents, no matter how dangerous they are, to take control of this City!" Fitzgerald said with rightous anger quite evident in his voice, slamming his fist down on his desk for emphasis. "Besides, once we trick and apprehend the courior, it should be relatively simple to track down Luthor and his henchmen." The Mayor said, calming down, and folding his hands in front of him.

Richard Cromwell, the young, auburburn haired Head of the Department of City Works sat cross legged in his chair, asking intently "Do you realize that if this plan backfires, it could mean the end of your political career?" with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!" Mayor Fitzgerald replied, his steely gaze unwavering.

Clara was finishing up for the night, getting ready to leave, when Louis called out "Hey, Clarybelle!"

"Yes, Louis?" Clara asked, turning her head back.

"Word has it that Luthor has the A-bomb and Fitzgerald is going to do something about it. Through the grapevine, I found out when the car that's supposedly going to deliver the money is going to leave. Want to tag along? It could be good for your floundering career." Louis said with a sly look and a smirk.

"I'm doing very well at my job, thank you very much, Louis. But I suppose I should go with you to make sure you don't get hurt." Clara said assuredly, before thinking confidently to herself [After all, you never know when Superwoman might need to make an appearance.]

"Sure, Clarybelle. Let's go already." Louis said dismissively, before taking his hat and heading for the door.

"Bingo, right on scheduele!" Louis said as he and Clara sat in his red Chevorlet, idylling near City Hall, as a beige Ford sedan pulled away from the buidling and headed towards the highway. Louis immediately began to give chase, yet keeping a respectable distance between the vehicles.

"Are you sure that's the car, Louis?" Clara asked in a nervous voice. She had to remain inconspicuous, since by using her super hearing, she already knew that it was indeed the car, as she could hear the men conversing inside ["This is the right amount, correct?"] ["Right. The Police are already lying in wait. All we have to do is drop it off."]

[So, it's to be an ambush, is it?] Clara thought to herself. [I hope they're prepared for anything, Luthor's men are quite hostile and unpredictable.]

"Well, Clarybelle, it's like this.. You have woman's intuition, I have journalistic instincts. That's why I get more work than you." Louis pridefully stated.

"Sure, Louis, sure." Clara said with a roll of her eyes.

The two men dressed in combat fatigues made their way towards the large, stoic military bomber, slightly illuminated only by the stationary full moon that lit up the otherwise black night sky. Not too many stars out tonight. As the two men marched evenly and efficiently, they didn't notice the two rather large, bulky shadows sneaking quiely up behind them. Then, suddenly, a large meaty arm grabbe their heads and forced them back! Then, with the two young men barely emitting a quick grunt of resistance, the blades cut deep across their necks, just about simultaneously. The bodies then slumped lifelessly to the floor, as Luthor and Kristoff trailed behind, manuvering the large bomb on a mechanical platform.

"All right, men! Get those Bay doors open, and hurry!" Luthor barked.

The two heavyset thugs rushed up the ladder into the cockpit, activated the engine, and pulled the lever that opened the bomb bay door with a large whine of machinery. Luthor then pushed foreward the switch on the platform which raised him, Kristoff and the bomb, into the plane as well.

After the four men locked the instrument of total annihilation into position, and closed all of the doors. Luthor took the controls. "Alright, men. It's time to deliver a message to the pathetic, inferior beings of METROPOLIS!" He announced, concluding with a maniacal shout.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Luthor! You mean you're gonna bomb Metropolis?! Are you crazy? All my friends and relations are there! My Dame's there! You can't..." Kristoff began to object. But then, as quick as a flash, Luthor pulled a black, pearl handled revolver from his pocket and put a round straight through Kristoff's head without even changing the stone cold expression on his face.

As Kristoff's eyes glazed over and he hit the ground like a sack of wet cement, Luthor turned and looked at his other two petrified henchmen, casually aiming his weapon at their general vicinity. With a wild look in his lime green eyes he asked emotionlessly "You gentlemen have any objections?"

"N-No s-sir, Mr. Luthor.." Was all they could nervously emit, as they held up their hands defensively, and shuddered.

"Good. Now let's get going!" Luthor commanded, before strapping into the seat and advancing the throttle.

As the large military vehicle began to thunder down the runway, gaining speed by the second, a nervous voice began to speak over the bomber's radio device "Alpha-99, Alpha-99, you do not, I repeat DO NOT have permission to take off at this moment! Alpha-99, please respond!" The Air Traffic Controller's voice cracked as he became more and more worried.

Luthor did not even respond as he pulled the yoke back farther and farther, as the engine groaned, as the giant bomber began to gradually lift off the ground until it was airborne, headed for it's mission with death!

The area of the dropoff was a darkened, wooded area that was just outside the city limits. Louis had trailed far behind, having killed his lights miles back, yet had the car in his line of vision. Once they had reached the location, the sedan came to a coasting halt, concealing itself under a large weeping willow. Louis' car stopped about several blocks back. "Now, Clarybelle, we wait.." He said to Clara in a soft voice.

The driver's side door of the beige Sedan opened up, and a well dressed individual tossed out a black leather suitcase, before quickly shutting the door and pulling away. The vehicle then performed a complete U-Turn, and passed Louis' car without noticing it.

Seconds later, the bushy brush beside the suitcase parted, and two obtuse shadows slinked from it, moving cautiously towards the suitcase as if it might explode with any sudden movements.

Louis and Clara's eyes widened at the sight of the two silhouettes, as Louis whispered to Clara "There they are.."

Suddenly, it was as if the entire forest sprang to life, as bushes and trees shuddered as dozens of Police Officers came pouring out, their machine guns drawn and aimed! "FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!" The Commanding Officer screamed at the top of his lungs as the two thugs looked dumbstruck at the large armed battalion before them.

"..And There's the calvary." Louis said with a smirk on his face.

The Police quickly surrounded the two men and put them in handcuffs. Clara and Louis exited the car and walked up to the scene as the Officers began to pat the men down for weapons.

After removing a pistol, a blackjack and a pair of brass knuckles from each of them, the Commanding Officer glared at the two men and growled "Alright, you gorillas, where's your boss and where's the bomb?"

One of the two chunky thugs smiled a devious half golden grin and sneered "We ain't tellin' you nuttin', Cherrytop!"

Clara was beginning to get a nervous look on her face, as Louis was laboriously scribbling on a shorthand pad.

"TELL US! It's a matter of life and death, you twit!" The grey haired Officer snarled, grabbing the smart mouthed gangster by his collar and jerking him foreward.

"Alright! Alright! No need ta be vi'lent!" The goon defensively argued, his black unibrow lifting upwards. "He an' da rest a da gang already split in da cabin we was stayin' at, he just told us to get da money an' meet 'im in Switzeeland. Dat's all!"  
He explained.

"Alright, then, boys, you're coming with us downtown." The Officer said, beginning to drag the men by the arm.

Louis finished up his writing, then turned to Clara and said "These fellows are obviously just fall guys. The question is, where's the big fish and the egg?"

"I wish I knew. Louis." Clara replied in a concerned voice. She couldn't imagine a weapon that deadly let loose in Metropolis, or anywhere else for that matter.

Suddenly, a young officer raced up to the Chief and said while gasping for breath "Sir..There..was..call..on..radio..Military bomber..stolen..Both crewmen killed..They think it's Luthor..and..they think he has the bomb with..him.."

"WHAT?!" The cheif exclaimed, his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. "Which way is he headed?!" He asked, deperately.

Clara was already beginning to sneak off towards the deep, thick bushes, where she wouldn't be seen. Louis didn't notice, his eyes were firmly back on his notepad, jotting away at the unfolding events.

"The ATC..reports he..was..heading for..the city!" The fresh faced officer said in between gasps of air.

"JUMPING JEHOSAPHAT! We've got to have the radio issue an all points bulletin! Metropolis has to be evacuated immediately!"  
The Commanding Officer screamed as he made wild gesturing motions with his hands, rushing to his patrol car.

Clara, now completely safe from view behind a large, wild bush, began to unbutton her candy pink jacket with a determined look on her face, her brow furrowed with a sense of duty. "This looks like a job for Superwoman!" She said in a firm, definate voice, as she peeled off her jacket, undid the bun behind her head and shook her long black hair loose, while at the same time, removing her thick glasses and tossing them aside. She unknotted the long green necktie around her collar, and ripped open her yellow dress shirt to reveal the tight, blue costume against her large, protruding bosoms on which there was a big red "S" against a black inverted triangle. She then hurriedly pulled down her long, pink skirt, and kicked off her black dress shoes. Now she stood proudly revealed in her full Superwoman costume! Superwoman then took a mighty leap, and flew into the sky above.

Back at the scene of the arrest, the Police were frantically making calls on their radios, telling their supervisors to have the city evacuated.

Louis was jotting down as much as he could hear. Sweat beginning to pour down his face at an even level. "I tell you, Clara, I've got a bad feeling about this!" He said to his partner who was no longer there. After a moment of silence, he looked to his right side, where Clara had stood, only to see she was nowhere to be found! "Clara! Clara! Where are you, you little.." Louis called out, before an idea popped into his head. "So! She thinks she can beat me to this story, huh?! Well I'll show her!" He said aggresively, before darting off towards his vehicle. Once he arrived, he found it there, undisturbed. "Huh, funny..She didn't take the car." Louis thought suspiciously to himself. "Maybe she ran to a phonebox nearby. In any case, I've got to beat her to it!" He said assertively, before jumping into the red Chevorlet and speeding off.

Superwoman streaked through the night sky faster than a torpedo. [Faster! Faster! Got to catch up with them before it's too late!] She thought to herself as she zoomed over a forest, the trees swaying with the force of the wind as she soared above them. Then, in her direct line of vision, Superwoman could see the back of the large bomber! [HA! Got you, Luthor!] she thought confidently to herself, and increased her speed yet again!

The bright yellow city lights of Metropolis were now in full view of Luthor and his men. Luthor's wild green eyes were taking in every skyscraper, every building, as he mumbled excitedly to himself. He then spoke aloud to his men "Look around, gentlemen! This city won't be here in a few more minutes!" in a maniacal voice. The bulky thugs, who were pretty hardened criminals, gave each other nervous stares, as this was far too much for them. They were just beginning to fly above the city when there came a large thump that jostled the men around! "What in Blazes was that?!" Luthor asked in a startled voice.

"I think we hit a boid." One of the goons replied uneasily.

"A bird that big?" Luthor asked angrily.

Suddenly, there came the sound of steel moaning. Luthor and his men looked towards the back of the plane to see the bomb bay doors bending open from the outside!

"NO! It can't be! Not now!" Luthor screamed, beginning to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Sure enough, Superwoman crawled into the bomber without any effort. She stood stoicly with her arms folded across her chest, a steely cold look in her crystal blue eyes, her black hair and red cape fluttering wildly in the powerful wind, which didn't phase her a bit.

Luthor pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the bomb next to Superwoman. "Stop right there, you wretched wench, or I'll blow us all to Glory!" He said menacingly.

Superwoman didn't flinch as she kept her eyes on all the men in front of her. "You won't do it, Luthor. You're far too vain to kill yourself." She said in an condescending tone. "Besides, it won't even give me a scratch!"

Luthor gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "GET HER!" He ordered the thugs with a maddened shout of fury.

The three gangsters quickly reached into their jacket pockets and got out their blackjacks and charged the Maiden of Might. Superwoman didn't even bother moving from her position as the muscular thugs brought the hard clubs down hard on her shoulders and across her face! However, the solid instruments of pain split into a dozen peices with the sound of hollow corn husks upon contact with her! As the dimwitted goons stared in disbelief at their now useless weapons, Superwoman grabbed all three of the men at once by their collars and effortlessly lifted them off of their feet and smashed their heads against the bomber's ceiling. The men's eyes glazed over, and their heads nodded foreward, their bodies now limp and unconciousness. Superwoman uncerimoniously dropped the men's bodies to the floor with a thud. "Now, come along quietly, Luthor!" She said authoritively.

"NEVER!" Luthor psychotically shouted, before leaping from his seat.

The radio announcer's voice was speaking as rapidly as possible over every set in the city limits. "..is believed that Luthor is indeed headed towards Metropolis armed with his payload of death! Mayor Fitzgerald has issued a mandatory evacuation order to all citizens of Metropolis effective immediately! It is imperitive that you leave your homes and attempt to leave the city as quickly as possible! I repeat for those of you just tuning in.."

The bridges and roads leading out of Metropolis were swamped by the evacuating populace in their vehicles, there was the thick smell of exhaust and the constant frantic beeping of horns, as Police and National Guardsmen did their best to move the vast ocean of vehicles along.

Louis stood outside of his car on the shoulder of a crowded road leading into the city, arguing with a young Police Officer who was trying to converse with him and wave on the evacuating cars at the same time.

"I'm telling you, Officer, I've got to get into the city! I'm a star reporter at the Planet, and I've got a story to write!" Louis protested with anger.

"Look, Mister, I don't care if you're Carey Grant! No one gets into this city until the threat has been neutralized!" The Officer scolded Louis. "Now if you don't mind, I have to keep these cars moving!" He continued, as he turned to the multiple roaring and beeping automobiles, and continued to wave them on.

Louis went back to his car in a huff, stepped in, and closed the door. Then, after activating the engine, he grunted to himself, "Nobody keeps me from a story THIS big!" shifted the car into gear, and sped down the shoulder of the road, kicking up gravel with his spinning wheels!

"Hey! HEY!" The Officer shouted after Louis, waving his arms in the air. But he was already out of range.

Luthor turned to the control panel and quickly enganged the autopilot. Then, he lept from the pilot's seat and stepped over the henchmen's bodies. As he walked to meet Superwoman, The Woman of Steel kept her solid, pitying expression on her face and said "Don't even try anything, Luthor. You should know by now that you can't do anything to harm me."

Luthor just grinned demonically and said in a forboding voice "Who said anything about harming YOU?" Then, before Superwoman could react, Luthor sprang for the bombardier levers, and pulled down the bomb release!

As Superwoman watched with shock and horror, the large black A-bomb behind her was released from it's cradle and dropped to the city below at an incredible rate of speed! "NO!" Superwoman shouted with a horrified expression, and executed a graceful swan dive from the open bomb bay after the black oval of death.

Luthor chuckled to himself and walked back over the bodies of the still unconcious gangsters, and to a medium sized black metallic backpack-like device that was secured to the wall. The device had what appeared to be a rocket nozzle on it's underside, and shoulder straps were attached as well. Luthor donned it as well as some aviator goggles that were in his pocket. With a prideful snicker, he walked over to the control panel. He said dramatically to himself "..And for my next miracle.." before pressing the button that disengaged the autopilot. As the bomber began to tip and lose altitude dramatically, and the wind violently wooshing in from the open bomb bay, Luthor carefully steadied himself while making his way to the back of the plane, avoiding the bodies of his henchmen tumbling foreward. Once at the bomb bay doors, Luthor pulled the shoulder straps foreward while laughing like a maniac. A large burst of yellow flame emitted from the back of the backpack, along with the hiss of an acetylene torch, and Luthor shot out from the falling plane and up into the clouds.

Louis was right outside of City Hall, when a black dot in the sky caught his attention outside of his windshield. It seemed to be growing larger and larger every half-second. "What the Sam Hill?" Louis muttered to himself as he halted the car and peered out the window. As the object grew to almost full scale, Louis came to a shocking realization. His eyes widened with fear and distress and he gripped his steering wheel as hardest he could! "GOOD LORD! THE BOMB!" He screamed in terror as he put his car back into gear and tried to speed off. However, no matter how far he managed to get, the bomb was still right on top of him!

Superwoman was finally right behind the bomb, when suddenly, she could distantly spot what appeared to be a lone red car speeding down the street! [What's that doing here? I thought this area would be evacuated by now!] she thought frantically to herself. She then adjusted her super vision and focused on the car's passenger side window. She was then met with a horrifying surprise "Heavens! Louis!" She exclaimed. Superwoman then increased her speed, until she had caught up with the large atomic explosive. Then, upon grabbing onto the large black metal oval, she hoisted her muscular legs onto the bomb and sat upright as she began riding it like a bucking bronco! Her right arm held high in the air, the violent wind blowing her black hair and red cape upwards. It brought the Woman of Steel back to her childhood in Kansas, where she had tamed many a wild horse in just a matter of seconds! "YEEEE-HAWWW!" Superwoman loudly exclaimed with elation, her eyes shut tight, her mouth wide open with an ecstatic grin.

Louis was in a cold sweat as the bomb seemed to be aiming right for him! [I'm Doomed!] He thought to himself! Just then, he noticed what appeared to be a human being riding the giant explosive! "No, it couldn't be! Could it?!" Louis said in a low, amazed tone, he squinted his eyes to get a better look, and not only confirmed what it was, but whom, as well! "SUPERWOMAN! Thank God!" Louis yelled with joy and relief.

Upon hearing Louis' cheer, Superwoman's priorities kicked in, as her eyes popped wide open again, and she quickly realized what she must do! Superwoman then reached towards the top of the bomb and easily peeled it's hard shell clean off as if it were tinfoil! She then punched her hand all the way inside the weapon, pulled out the silver core of plutonium and cocked back her arm, before pitching it harder than a major league pitcher could ever dream of doing! The plutonium ball streaked up the sky, appearing to have grown a tail, like a comet, as it dissolved in the atmospheric barrier.

Superwoman crawled down the now mostly harmless weapon as it was still in free fall, manuervering all the way to the front, then, pushing foreward in mid-air, the bomb stopped it's descent as Superwoman took control, floating softly down to the street with the disarmed bomb held over her head, which felt to her like a weightless feather pillow! Louis immediately slammed on his brakes with a screech of rubber. He then jumped out of the car and ran up to meet his rescuer. "SUPERWOMAN! I'm so glad you're here! You just saved the city and I from certain death!" He exclaimed with glee.

Superwoman just shook her head dismissively "Louis, what are you doing here? You should've stayed out of the city when the evacuation notice came.." she said as if she were scolding a child.

"Well, you can't keep a good reporter away from.." Louis began, only to have a faint whining noise catch his ears, he looked upwards, and shouted in horror "My word, is that a plane?!"

Superwoman looked up as well. Sure enough, the bomber was descending through the clouds and headed straight for the city! "Excuse me, Louis!" Superwoman apologized as though she were going to be late for an appointment and, manuevering the large bomb to the crook of her left arm, she lept upwards and soared into the sky to meet the large plane with her right palm held out. Immediately, upon the plane's nosecone making contact with Superwoman's hand, the massive bomber stopped in mid-air!

As Louis watched the stunning spectacle above him, he remarked "I can't believe I didn't bring my camera!"

Superwoman then soared off with the entire plane perfectly balanced in her hand as if it were a toy made of balsa wood. She arrived at the base where the bomber had been stolen, then delicately placed both it and the bomb down on the runway, before jumping skyward once again.

The Headline in the Planet the next day read "Luthor's Nuclear Plot Defused;Superwoman Saves Metropolis;Rescues valuable Bomber" the byline read "Story By Louis Lane" A sub-headline read "Mayor Wishes to Reward Heroine"

Louis and Clara sat on Louis desk in the office they shared. Louis said admiringly "That Superwoman, she always comes through! I was sure we'd had it that time. Too bad she won't appear to accept the key to the city, she certainly deserves it!" As the two of them looked over the front page of that day's edition

Clara just smirked and said matter-of-factly "I just think Superwoman doesn't want that kind of publicity, that's all."

"Yeah, well.." Louis said in a perturbed voice "..I can't believe Luthor got away! He could be planning something even bigger now!"

"Oh, Louis, don't worry. I'm sure they'll catch him. He's probably hiding in fear somewhere, anyway." Clara said in a reassuring voice.

"Yep, I guess so." Louis said in a definite tone. Then, without warning, he leaned over to Clara and gave her a soft and quick kiss on the cheek!

Clara's face blushed bright red, as she said bashfully "L..Louis! Whatever was that for?"

"For not stealing my story, Clarybelle!" Louis said affectionately with a grin.

Clara quickly swallowed her embarrasment and shot back. "You should be thankful that you're alive to write the story!"

Louis replied in a grateful voice "I am, thanks to Superwoman!"

Clara turns to us, smiles heroically, pulls down her glasses, and knowingly winks!

THE END 


End file.
